1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracket for a clotheshorse, and particularly to a bracket for a clotheshorse that is placed on a base of the clotheshorse to arrange versatile accessories on the clotheshorse.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional clotheshorse (30) is composed of a base (31), two telescoping rods (32), two Y-shaped connectors (33), a rack (35) and an optional hanging rod (34). The base (31) is rectangular and has two ends. The two telescoping rods (32) are respectively mounted on the two ends of the base (31). The Y-shaped connectors (33) are mounted respectively on the telescoping rods (32). Each Y-shaped connector (33) has a vertical socket (331), two arms (333) and a transverse recess (332). The vertical socket (331) has a top (not numbered) and an open bottom (not numbered). The arms (333) join the top of the vertical socket (331) to form a joint and extend out from the top of the vertical socket (331) in opposite directions to form a Y-shape. The transverse recess (332) is defined at the joint of the arms (333) and the vertical socket (331) through the connector (33). Each arm (333) of the connector (33) has a distal end and a lip (334) formed at the distal end.
The telescoping rods (32) are mounted on the base (31), and the top ends of the telescoping rods (32) are mounted respectively in the vertical sockets (331) in the Y-shaped connectors (33). The rack (35) composed of multiple rigid crossed members is mounted on the arms (333) and is held in place by the lips (334). The hanging rod (34) has two ends inserted respectively into the transverse recesses (332) in the paired Y-shaped connectors (33).
However, the conventional clotheshorse (30) has the following drawbacks:
1. Other accessories such as panels cannot attach to the clotheshorse (30) because the lip (334) is only suitable for supporting the rack (35). Additionally, small-sized objects cannot be placed on the rack (35) because the objects will fall through holes on the rack (35). Therefore, usage of the clotheshorse (30) is limited.
2. The clotheshorse (30) only has one hanging rod (34) so that a person cannot hang more clothes on the clotheshorse (30). The quantity of clothes the clotheshorse (30) will accommodate is limited.
3. The rack (35) is easily detached from the two connectors (33) because the cross members of the rack (35) only rest on the arms (333) and are only held in place by the lips (344) at corners. Therefore, the rack (35) is easily deformed when too much weight is loaded on the rack (35) because the four arms (333) of the Y-shaped connectors (33) cannot provide distributed support of the rack (35). Moreover, the cross members on the rack (35) easily slide on the arms (333) when the clotheshorse (30) vibrates.
The present invention has arisen to provide a bracket for a clotheshorse to eliminate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional clotheshorse.